Many designs have been developed for providing a divider between seats in a vehicle for various purposes. Some such designs are described in the following publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,707, 5,255,958, 5,971,487, 6,142,574, 6,260,903, 7,669,907, 7,717,484, 8,272,674, 8,720,991, U.S. 2011/0227391, U.S. 2013/0328357, and WO 2013/039497.
The designs described in these publications, however, are lacking in one or more ways for a variety of reasons, particularly in the area of consumer passenger vehicles.